Third Launch
by charlestonbound
Summary: "Time passes, anger fades, but our heat still rises"/After a long summer of recuperation and a harsh ultimatum, Beckett attends the launch party for Heat Rises.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This idea came to me in the very wee hours of the morning and will be a twoshot. Many thanks to my beta 14ulysse for support, encouragement, and corrections. Please read, enjoy, and review! :-)_

* * *

><p>To say that the summer had been long and frustrating was the biggest understatement the author had ever made. Once Kate had been released from the hospital, she didn't want anyone taking pity on her, much less catering to her every whim. Her moods ranged from quiet and irreverent to brooding and hostile. Rick Castle had all but forgotten the closeness they had briefly enjoyed before the accident.<p>

By the end of June, Castle was near breakdown. He had told her he loved her, she'd nearly died, and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around and tell her how grateful he was that she was alive. Instead, on that particular day-at the end of the hottest June on record—he decided he had had enough.

He knocked briefly on her apartment door and was met with the same grumble he received everyday telling him to come in. As usual, she was lying on her sofa watching television with a slight scowl on her face.

"I brought coffee...and bagels."

"Okay," she replied impassively.

"Listen, I was thinking maybe we could try walking around the block again. It's still early and the sun hasn't quite reached scorching level yet. The doct-"

"No," she interrupted. Her tone was hostile. He sighed because he knew it was going to be one of those days and he was fresh out of patience. Love or not, he couldn't deal with her attitude anymore.

"Kate, I-" he tried again, speaking slowly, trying to force his voice to portray the calmness his mind didn't reflect.

"I said no." She hadn't bothered to avert her eyes once from the television since his arrival.

"Did Lanie call this morning?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yup," she answered, not caring to elaborate.

He had heard that same "yup" about and a million times since she had gotten home and even now, he wasn't quite sure why that particular one made him lose it.

"Kate," he said sternly, "look at me when I am talking to you."

She continued watching television, ignoring his request.

"Kate!"

She finally flicked her eyes away from the television and slowly panned from the kitchen to the chair beside the sofa as he made his way into the living room.

"I am so sick of this!" he yelled, not bothering to sit down.

"Everyday the same nasty attitude and passive behavior. Bad things happen, Kate, you of all people should know that. It doesn't mean that we get to stop living and treat the people that love and care about us like garbage!"

His tone was harsh and his voice was loud. She could do nothing but watch as the pent up rage overtook him.

"I care about you, Kate, you know I do! And I am sick and tired of you pretending you don't know that-sick and tired of you treating my feelings like they don't matter. Everyday I come here to check on you, bring you food, attempt to make conversation, and every single day you are ungrateful. I'm so sick of it, Kate!"

"I never asked you to come," she muttered.

"That is exactly what I mean! Of course you didn't ask me to come or attempt to take care of you. Or your father, Lanie, or anyone else that's stopped by and you've treated with utter disregard. We all love you and want to help you recover. We want things back to normal and we're trying to help you get there!"

"I don't need anyone's help," she commented, still mumbling.

"And you're not going to get mine anymore! I won't be back tomorrow, Kate. I've got better things to do with my time than be treated like shit by the woman I love."

She sat on the couch, stunned, her eyes hazed over but no words came out of her mouth.

He walked over to her, defeated, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"When you decide I'm worth your time, call me. Otherwise, don't bother. Goodbye Kate."

Before she could even begin to process what had happened, he was out the door. For the first time since the accident she allowed herself to cry.

Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second half! Please enjoy and review :-)

* * *

><p>Kate tried to pretend like she didn't know every single detail of the upcoming book release party. Over the last month, Lanie, Ryan, Esposito, and even her own father had mentioned it with excitement in their voices. For the last few weeks since their fallout-that's what Lanie called it-she kept hearing words like <em>black tie, Gotham Hall, extravagant, amazing,<em> etc. A few days after Castle had stormed out of her apartment, she received the invitation in the mail. The party would be held at Gotham Hall and the dress code was formal-tuxes for the men and black or red dresses for the women. She imagined Castle having a silly conversation with his publisher about the women wearing "the color of blood"-most likely thinking it would be symbolic, ironic, or both. A small smile came to her face thinking about Castle's cheesy quips that she pretended not to enjoy.

"What's got you smiling, Detective?" Lanie asked.

"Oh…what? Nothing," Kate answered, instantly hiding any evidence of a smile.

"Interesting….it wouldn't be a certain writer that you haven't spoken to in a month would it?"

Kate frowned. Lanie knew better than to bring up that particular incident. Everyone knew that Castle and Beckett weren't speaking, but the only person who dared to broach the subject was Lanie. Kate pushed her pain over Castle down like she did every other emotional issue she couldn't handle and tried to concentrate on getting better. In the last few weeks, she had made amazing improvement.

"So you know I'm always happy to come over and hang out, girl, but your voicemail seemed urgent. What's up?" Lanie sat down on the barstool beside Kate.

"I called you over because I need you to come shopping with me. I need a dress," she said, not daring to look Lanie in the face, certain an "I told you so" smirk would be waiting for her.

* * *

><p>The night of the party had arrived and Lanie had spent a couple hours with Kate helping her do her hair and makeup. Kate had been going to physical therapy regularly and had been given the "ok" to go back to work in a couple weeks but she still tired easily. After Lanie left, it took her thirty minutes of resting on the sofa in full hair and makeup until she found the energy to put on her dress.<p>

Her evening attire was a fire red, strapless cocktail dress. Lanie had helped flat iron her hair and put it into a simple ponytail. Her heels were a matching red patent leather. She hoped to get Castle's attention….she hoped more than anything he would forgive her.

Checking herself in the mirror for one last time, she grabbed her clutch and walked out.

Showtime.

* * *

><p>Outside of the grand ballroom was a large Heat Rises display. Kate's heart started beating rapidly in anticipation of what the dedication might be. With the horrible way she had treated Castle during her recovery and the way they'd left things, she feared for the worst. She waited until the couple in front of her went into the ballroom and then timidly walked up. She flippedthe pages nervously looking for the dedication, not quite realizing how much stake she was putting into this-her hope for their future strongly vested in what he wrote. The words read:<p>

_Time passes, anger fades, but our heat still rises._

_To the always extraordinary KB, the real Roach, and all my inspiration at the 12th._

Kate felt relief wash over her, and her eyes glistened with tears and the corners of her mouth pulled into the most brilliant smile. Immediately she felt confident, ready to face Castle and hopefully put the past behind them.

* * *

><p>The ballroom was decadent: crystal chandeliers, red satin tablecloths, exotic centerpieces, and the most unusual mood lighting grazing across the dance floor. It was very Richard Castle.<p>

She scanned her eyes across the room looking for him but the place was packed, noisy, and aflutter with activity. She grabbed a champagne and decided to check out the terrace she had heard had a lovely view of the city's skyline.

The view didn't disappoint. She sipped on her champagne and got lost in her thoughts of Castle. It could have been seconds or minutes that she had been standing there when she heard his voice.

"I knew you'd come."

She jumped and turned around quickly, trying to find her resolve.

"Castle, hey."

"We haven't talked in over a month and all I get is 'hey?' Why Detective, you wound me," he answered, trying not to show his nerves.

Out of nowhere, Kate launched herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him tight, and breathing in everything about him. She couldn't help the tears that started streaming down her face. Months, or was it years, of repressed emotions about Richard Castle had gotten her to this place and as the tears poured down her face, she knew the dam had finally broken.

"I missed you," she whispered, the words tickling his ear.

"I missed you," he replied, squeezing her even harder, mindful of her injury.

After a few moments they pulled back slightly, faces still inches apart. They stood there, not wanting to break the promise of their embrace.

"I'm sor-" they both started and stopped at the same time, realizing they were saying the same thing.

"Ladies first," he said, laughing.

"I'm sorry," she said, honestly, regretfully.

"I know, me too."

"I love you…too," she said, moving her face forward slightly, flicking her eyes from his eyes to his lips.

"I know," he replied, closing the breath's worth of distance left between them.

The kiss was slow and comforting, sealing an unspoken promise. It changed everything. They both knew they could would now dive headfirst into it together. He pulled back first.

"As much as I'd like to stay out here with you all night, there's a party going on inside and you and I are the guests of honor."

"What?" she ask confused.

"You didn't really think I could release my third Nikki Heat novel without honoring the real Nikki, now did you?"

"Uhhhh," she responded, stunned.

He pulled back, smirking, and took her hand, leading her towards the ballroom doors.

"Our future awaits, Miss Beckett, are you ready?" he asked, more meaning to his words than he let on.

"Always," she answered, giving him a flirty wink.

He placed his hand on the small of her back, leaned into her ear and whispered, "Did I mention how absolutely smoking hot you look this evening?"

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle, now let's go inside."

"After you, Detective."


End file.
